A Lesson Well Learned
by NinjaSammy
Summary: Sakura has just moved from New York City to the quiet town of Konoha, Japan. She meets a mysterious boy who instantly intrigues her. And why does she have a feeling theres something more to this seemly, "quiet" town? Romance/Action/Drama Saku/Sasu
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A Lesson Well Learned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I wish I did, the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated M: Violence, lemons, angst, and Naruto's humor lol .

This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I've put a lot of time and thought into this. This is a Sakura/Sasuke pairing story so if you dont like them, then dont read it. I hope you enjoy!! REVIEW!! I really want to know what you think since this is my first one! I dont care if its good or bad.

Also, the words that are _italized_, thats inner Sakura talking.

A Lesson Well Learned

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"The World is round, and the place that

may seem like the end, may also be

the beginning"

-George Baker

Gazing out, I viewed the fresh new scenery passing me by. Trees; so many trees. It's like the middle of nowhere. Not like the bustling New York City streets I grew up on. This place looked so peaceful and wondrous.

I had a feeling this was going to be an experience I'd never forget.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I just turned 18 years old, born and raised in New York City, now I'm on my way to my new home in Konoha, Japan. (A/N: Yes, I know there's no Konoha in Japan just play along .) My father being a very important business man, got a request for a company partnership here in Japan, and him and his new partner were going to have their headquarters in Konoha. So I was forced to leave my home, my friends, and everything I knew and loved behind.

Angry? Yes, I am. But I'm happy for my father. This was good for us. With this partnership, his company is now a multi-billion dollar corporation. And secretly, I've always wanted to go to Japan.

Now, my mother was less than happy. She was downright furious. She's an American and she has lived in the States her whole life, so this was a very hard thing for her to go through.

My mother met my father when she went in California on a not so welcomed trip, and she met him through a mutual friend, named Brian. It was love at first sight. My father was actually doing a college internship in San Diego that was assigned to him while he attended Tokyo University. There he met Brian who was doing the same internship along with him. Brian was the best friend of my uncle on my mother's side of the family, before my uncle was involved in an accident and was taken away from this world, which was the reason my mother was in San Diego.

My Uncle Jacob, was driving in his car and unfortunately was hit and killed by a drunk driver. The driver never stopped, and he got away. To this day no one knows who the killer was. Brian and Jacob were best friends from high school and were roommates in college. But when Jacob died, Brian was like a brother to my mother. In a way he replaced the emptiness in my mother's heart after the loss of her brother. That is until she met my father.

Brian introduced Katherine, my mother, to Magoichi, my father, and they hit it off. They've been married for twenty years now.

"Pretty, isn't it Sakura?" My father said to me. He was sitting next to me in the limousine. I was sitting by the window because I loved looking outside and watching things pass me by. My mother was on the opposite side of the limo, because she was still furious with my dad, and they weren't on speaking terms right now.

"It's beautiful, dad. I've always wanted to come to Japan. I just never thought I'd be living here." I replied back with a little sadness in my voice. "I just am going to miss my friends so much. And I'm really bummed that I have to change schools right before my senior year. I was hoping to graduate with Cassile, Mary and Kat. But I can always visit right? Plus, I'm still going to follow my dream and go to Harvard and be a doctor."

"Of course you can visit them. Especially since I got this partnership, we'll have so much more money; I'll be able to send you anywhere you want to go!" He hugged me then, and kissed my forehead, which I hated because it reminded me of how big it is.

"Humph..." My mother mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked outside her window.

"I wish you would forgive me already. You know how sorry I am for taking you away from your home. But you have to realize this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for us. Fugaku and I have been talking about this for years and you knew that. You have to forgive me at some point. I only want to have what's best for you and Sakura. And I keep my word; you can go back at anytime. Just please don't be so upset anymore." Magoichi pleaded with my mother.

"Humph..." Katherine said again.

My father and I sighed and sweat dropped.

The limousine came to a halt, and I jumped up with excitement. We waited until the chauffeur came and opened the door. My father was the first to be let out, followed by my mother. Then I stepped out with help from my dad. I bent and straightened my skirt and looked up and that's when my jaw dropped.

My new house, no scratch that, my new MANSION, was gorgeous! It was Japanese style with three stories and an avenue of cherry blossom trees lining up to the door. I heard a trickling of water and noted to myself that there must be a spring somewhere on the side of the house or behind it.

In the middle of nowhere, but I'd rather be no where than anywhere if this was where I was going to live.

"Wow!!" My mother and I both exclaimed.

"See, I told you that you'd like it. Come on; wait till you see the inside." Magoichi started walking to the door following the butler that had come out to meet us. My mother and I followed after we were able to regain our composure. Meaning picking our jaws off the beautiful blossom covered ground.

The butler rushed ahead and opened the door for us. "There you are Mr. Haruno, sir." He bowed. We all walked in, and realized that my father was right. If you thought the outside was gorgeous then the interior was designed by the angels themselves. It was absolutely stunning. It was all Japanese tatomi mats and sliding doors. There were three pairs of slippers next to the door.

"Go on, take your shoes off and put those slippers on and we'll take a tour of our new humble abode!" My father smiled as we changed our shoes. The butler taking the shoes we were wearing before and put them in a closet near the door.

A portly woman came and greeted us right after we changed our shoes. "Konichiwa, Haruno-san, Katherine-chan, Sakura-chan." She bowed each time she said our names. "I'm Rin, your housekeeper. Now please follow me and I'll show you around." And with that she started walking.

The first room we entered was the living room. It was beautiful; a bamboo coffee table embellished with gold was in the middle with a fireplace on the north side. Scattered chairs and a love seat surrounded the table. Next, was the dining room and kitchen. The dining room was exactly how I'd always imagined. A low table with ten cushions surrounding it on all sides. Purely Japanese style. The kitchen was just like a cut out of a kitchen magazine, with cherry wood cabinets and granite countertops and all stainless steel appliances.

"I've always dreamt of a kitchen like this!!" My mother said in awe.

We ascended to the second story where we were shown two guest rooms and my bedroom. My bedroom was painted pink with a futon on the floor off to one side of the room, and all my belongings from New York were scattered around.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Rin said, "we didn't know how you would like to arrange your room so we just unpacked your things and decided to let you arrange it the way you want."

"Oh, I love my room though! It's so much bigger than my old one. And I've always wanted to sleep on a futon!" I replied.

My bathroom was almost as big as my own room. It had a step-in corner shower and a huge bathtub set in the very center. My dream of having my own bathroom and a huge bathtub had finally come true!!

Next, we went to the third floor which had two more guest rooms and my parents' room.

Lastly, we were shown to the back of our house. And I nearly passed out. My backyard was a beautiful Japanese orchid garden, with rock fountains and…

"Is that a...a, a HOT SPRING??" I squealed.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." My father replied.

I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I jumped up like a little girl and ran into the garden.

"Sakura!! Don't get lost...ugh; sometimes she can be so troublesome." My father shook his head as he followed Rin and mom back inside.

* * *

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen!!" I said to myself. I followed the trail that seemed to never end. It was beautiful with wooden bridges over the little stream that led to the hot springs, and orchids and cherry trees fully in bloom everywhere. "I could get used to this."

I continued walking for half an hour just exploring my enormous new backyard. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world. With a new home and gorgeous backyard like this? All that I left behind in New York was forgotten.

As I continued walking, I came across a little bench under the largest cherry tree. The wind blew, and I closed my eyes and took in a huge breath, letting the sweet air hit my lungs. Savoring the fresh air that was so new to me. The scent of the flowers, the fresh grass, the orchids and the sounds of the spring trickling over the slimy rocks as it followed its path. As I opened my eyes, I was shocked.

Before, I didn't notice that the bench was occupied but a man with black hair was sitting there now, with an annoyed look on his face. He had one leg crossed over his knee and was resting his chin on the hand that was resting on his leg.

"Hn... and I thought I'd be alone out here away from the annoyances. Guess I was wrong." He muttered, seemingly talking to himself rather than to me.

"Excuse me? This is my backyard, and... And I am NOT annoying. Who the hell are you anyways??" I glared at him.

"Omai wa uzai." He grumbled. "It doesn't matter who I am, because you'll be leaving now." And with that he did a "shooing" motion with his hand.

"I am most certainly not leaving! Now you will tell me who you are right now because it's rude to just lounge out on someone else's property and not introduce yourself. Who are you?"

He lifted his head up a little. Apparently, he was surprised that I didn't listen to him. "This, for one, is MY property. And I was here first." He said.

_Humph...a man with few words huh?_

The nerve of him. But now that he lifted his head I had a better view of his face. Could it be possible that Adonis stepped onto Earth and is now sitting before me? He was slightly tanned, with deep onyx eyes that looked as if they could see into my very being. He was wearing a black shirt with the collar up which showed off his broad shoulders, with white shorts that revealed nice well-toned, muscular legs. His face was perfectly shaped, and his lips were pursed in annoyance, but you could tell they were not to thin but not to full.

_Perfect for kissing..._my mind thought.

Wha..?

"Hello?!" He glared at me.

I shook my head and realized I was staring at him.

"Are you going to leave yet?" He stood up this time with his hands in his pockets and gave a commanding look with his eyes that said get the hell away from me.

"I... I... uh... I will once you tell me who you are." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Hn..." He grunted. "Guess I'll leave then. And I better not see you here again." He started walking away then.

"Wait!" I cried. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I... I... I'm Sakura Haruno. I guess I'm your new neighbor then."

"Hn... baka." He said still with his back to me, which irked me to no end. Then he turned around and next thing I knew my back was forced up against a tree with my arms above me. The man was holding my arms above my head and his body pinned me against the tree. He looked at me and leaned down to my ear. I could feel his breath against my neck and I shivered. I was scared.

"Omai.Wa.Uzai." He whispered into my ear with emphasis on each word. He dropped my arms and removed his body from mine. I crumpled to my knees trying to regain my composure. I looked up and he gave me a warning look, then turned and started walking away.

After a couple steps, he turned his head a little. "Don't come back here again." He said over his shoulder and walked out of sight.

Still on the ground, I was so confused. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my knees. And looked forward...

_What the hell just happened?..._

* * *

And that's the first chapter. A little boring, gomen, gomen . I just had to introduce the characters and that's always boring.

Also for a lesson in Japanese:

Konichiwa..Hello

Gomen... Sorry

Hai...Yes/okay

Baka...Idiot

Omai wa uzai...You are annoying

Please Review!! I want to know what you think!!

Coming soon!! Chapter 2: Konoha Academy


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha Academy

**A Lesson Well Learned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Rated M for: Violence, future lemon, angst, drama, and of course, Narutos humor

Thank you so much for your reviews!! I'm really glad you enjoy my story so far. This being my first one, I'm really glad that people like it. I promise you that this story is just going to get better and better!!

Here are my Review Replies:

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: I'm glad you think that! That's exactly what I was aiming for!**

**I-love-sesshy-23: Thank you!! And I'm going to update frequently.**

**Cutecrazyice: Thank you for your advice. I'll do that from now on!!**

**Akemi Akira: Apparently, everyone thinks my story is interesting. Lol. It's better then uninteresting! So, Thanks!!**

**Dino girl: I'm glad you like it. And I won't leave you in anticipation for too long.**

So thanks for your reviews!! I'll be expecting more after this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think. Also, I'm going to try my best to update every week, most likely on Saturdays. But if something comes up, I'm sorry, but real life happens!

Also, I'd like to say thank you to my editors, Brian and Kelly!!

_**Italics: Someone's thoughts **_

**Bold: Someone who is replying to their inner thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics: Flashback/Dream**_

Now, on with the second chapter!! Enjoy!!

**A Lesson Well Learned**

* * *

"You have to have a darkness...

for the dawn to come..."

-Anonymous

_**Panting, I ran through what looked like a normal school corridor. I was terrified, but I didn't know why. I continued running, when suddenly, there was a door in front of me. It was old-fashioned, with wood paneling and a simple door knob.**_

_**I could hear someone's footsteps from behind,approaching eerily closer. I looked back and I panicked. I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear whoever it was. I quickly reached for the silver door knob and twisted it open. I flung the door open and, like a vacuum, was instantly sucked inside.**_

_**I was falling...**_

_**It was pitch black all around me as I continued falling. I took a glance down, and still could only see the blackness. No ground. Nothing...**_

"Hahahaha.." A voice was laughing maniacally.

_**I was really terrified now. I turned my head every which way, but still could not see anything. I tried to open my mouth and say something, but nothing came out.**_

_**Suddenly, I looked forward and all I saw was red.**_

_**Red eyes; Black little comas floating in them. I couldn't help but get captured by their hypnotizing glow.**_

_**I couldn't breathe...I couldn't move...I couldn't feel...**_

_**I saw death...**_

_**and I was still falling...**_

CLUNK!

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I had rolled off my futon right into my nightstand, and boy, was there a horrible headache starting to form.

I slowly sat up and started rubbing where I had hit my head. I felt something warm and sticky. I pulled my hand down and looked at it.

"Great, now Im bleeding. What a great way to start the day..." I sighed to myself. I pushed my blanket off, and started to stand up. Thats when I noticed that my pajamas were soaked. I was drenched in my own sweat. I instantly felt a chill as my mind slowing started to regain the memory of my dream; well nightmare.

I shivered, although it was quite warm inside my room. My mind was numb from the repercussions of last night's nightmare.

_What do you think it means?_

**I'm not sure...but I don't think it's a good omen.**

_Hmm..._

"Sakura!! Wake up!! It's time for you to get ready for your first day of your new school!" I shook my head and was brought fully aware to my surroundings again. Also, my throbbing, bleeding head.

"I'm awake mom!! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yelled back down to my mother.

I got up slowly, not wanting to make myself dizzy again. As I walked towards my bathroom, I stripped off my sweaty camisole and pajama bottoms. Walking into my bathroom, I glanced in the mirror and frowned.

The wound on my head wasn't so bad. Just a little scrape, but it was bleeding a lot. I grabbed some toilet paper, wadded it up and held it to my head.

"Oooo this is so not attractive. Now I'm gonna look like a freak at school." I said outloud.

_At least they'll see your true self_.

**Hey! That's not funny! I am certainly not a freak, and you are me. So you're calling yourself a freak too.**

_Hmm...true. But I'm you and I know who the true you is._

It's true. I have always thought of myself as a freak. Every since I was little, I could do the strangest things. I was always stronger than anyone I ever met. At my old school, I was in gym and the coach had us play tug-of-war. When it was my turn, a few people thought it'd be funny to have me up against half the football team. When the coach blew her whistle, it was over in a matter of seconds. Half the football team was packed high on top of each other in the middle of the gym, and I had the entire rope in my hands.

My parents know, of course, but they never acted on it. They kept saying it was a blessing and that I shouldn't worry about it. Although, they advised me not to show my strength again in public.

So, ever since then, I stayed well away from sports. And if I had no choice, I would purposely lose. No one suspected I had superhuman strength, since the football team kept claiming that they had "let" me win since I was a girl. I still chuckle to this day when I think about that.

Another strange power that I have, truly is a blessing, and is the reason for my dream. I can heal just about anything I lay my hands on.

I pulled the toilet paper away from my head and made sure that the blood had coagulated. Tossing the bloody paper into the trash, I then turned the faucet on and washed my hands. When that was done, I raised my right hand up to my temple, and concentrated on healing my wound.

I felt the skin draw closer together and then seal completely. I dropped my hand and glanced in the mirror.

**Heh, no more wound. Guess we are a freak.**

_What do you mean we? _

**Sigh...**

I turned around and removing my bra and panties, stepped into the shower.

After about fifteen minutes of intense scrubbing and shampooing, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off and walked out of the bathroom. I went to my closet. I started frowning again.

What am I going to wear?? That almighty question all women ask every day of their lives. I pushed some clothes here and there, back and forth, and then decided on my usual: a pair of black leggings with a gray pleated skirt over them and a v-neck red shirt with a white circle in the back. The white circle, being my father's family crest, he insisted having it embroidered on every piece of clothing.

I started walking to my door and glanced again, at my mirror.

**Sigh...I hope people like me**

_You'll be fine. You look gorgeous. Freakishly so. _

**Baka...**

_You realize you just called yourself an idiot._

Walking downstairs I glanced my mother and father in the dining room already sitting down.

"Sorry it took so long. I rolled over last night and hit my head. So I had to fix it." I said sitting down next to my mother.

"Oh Sakura!! Are you ok? Here, let me look..." My mother grabbed me and began searching my head for any signs of a wound.

"Katherine, you should be used to it by now. You know Sakura hasn't needed a Band-Aid or anything like that since she was 2." My father said looking at my mom.

"I know that Magoichi, it's just.. well, she's still my daughter and I'm entitled to worry about her." She let me go and started dishing me some rice cereal. Apparently, my parents were speaking to each other again. She handed me the bowl of the rice cereal and a glass of water.

"Hurry up and eat, or you'll be late for your first day."

I picked up my chopsticks and started eating. When I was done, I stood up and started walking towards the stairs. I went back upstairs and grabbed my backpack and walked back down.

Before I reached the foyer to put my shoes on which Honda, our butler, brought our earlier, my father stopped me.

"Sakura, before I forget, take this letter with you. When you get to school bring it straight to the Principal. It's very important that you do this, ok?" He said with a determined but worried look on his face. He held out a folded piece of paper.

"Don't worry dad, I will." I grabbed, stood up and placed it in my bag. I hugged my dad, said goodbye, and opened the front door.

Outside, the limo was already waiting for me. As I walked towards it, I noticed the cherry trees again.Beautiful as always. It made me think about what happened the first day at my new home.

_**"Wait!" I cried. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I... I... I'm Sakura Haruno. I guess I'm your new neighbor then."**_

_**"Hn... baka." He said still with his back to me, which irked me to no end. Then he turned around and next thing I knew my back was forced up against a tree with my arms above me. The man was holding my arms above my head and his body pinned me against the tree. He looked at me and leaned down to my ear. I could feel his breath against my neck and I shivered. I was scared.**_

_**"Omai.Wa.Uzai." He whispered into my ear with emphasis on each word. He dropped my arms and removed his body from mine. I crumpled to my knees trying to regain my composure. I looked up and he gave me a warning look, then turned and started walking away. **_

It's been a week since I saw him. And I hadn't had the courage to return to the bench in my backyard. Well, I guess his backyard. I didn't tell my parents about what happened that day, just inquired a little bit about who lived behing us.

Apparently, Fugaku, my father's business partner, lives in the property behind us and his backyard merges into ours. So, I figured, that boy must have been a servant of his that had just gotten stressed out from his daily duties and came to the garden to relax.

Still, he was downright rude to be a servant...

"Sakura-chan?" The chauffeur looked quizzically at me. I must have continued walking and didn't even realize that I had reached the limo.

"Sorry, Tomoya-sama. I must have spaced out." I replied. He opened the door and I climbed inside.

We drove for about ten minutes before the limo stopped. I looked out my window and only saw a long gray, stone-hewn path with big bonsai trees aligned on both sides.

Tomoya got out of the driver's side to my door and opened it for me. I climbed out and just looked at the path.

"Where's the school?" I asked.

"Just follow the path, Sakura-chan, and you can't miss it. Have a good day." And with that he bowed, closed the limo door, and drove off.

**Well, I guess I better do what he says.**

_This seems odd. Where are all the other students? And why do we have to walk?_

**I don't know. But let's find out.**

I followed the rocky path for about five minutes. Then I realized why he said you couldn't miss the school. It was a huge building, built in front of a side of a mountain where five faces were carved into it. Four were men, and the last was a woman. Above the front door, in big letters, was Konoha Academy. Still no sign of any students.

I continued walking until I reached the door. I opened it and it was still deserted on the inside. I looked to my left and saw a sign. It had an arrow pointing straight ahead, with the words Main Office, next to it.

**Guessing that's where the principal must be.**

I walked forward past closed doors which I figured had to be classrooms. It was really quiet though. Strange, you'd think you would at least hear the teachers' voices teaching their classes. I continued walking until I came upon a door that said Main Office in gold letters on the glass.

I opened the door and walked in.

"May I help you, young lady?" I turned to where the voice originated from. There, behind a desk was black haired woman, with dark eyes looking at me.

"Umm..yes. I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm new here. My dad said that I needed to see the principal. Can you show me where I can find him?" I asked.

"Ah, Sakura! We've been expecting you. My name's Shizune, and I'm the principal's secretary. "If you go straight ahead and take a right, it's the only door there." She smiled and with that, she returned to doing some paperwork.

I didn't notice before but she had a little pink pig sitting on her desk eating from a little dish. It was cute, yet weird. Who brings their pet pig to work??

"Arigato, Shizune." I started walking in the direction she told me to, and came across a big door.

I froze...

It was the door from my dream.

**What the..? **

_Don't worry about it now, the principal is expecting you. And you aren't dreaming right now so you're fine._

I took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. I opened it and walked in.

It was a circular office with bookshelves on either side and a big wooden desk at the far end. Behind the desk was a wall of windows allowing the sun to shine in and light the room with a natural light. On the desk were piles of papers, writing utensils, and scattered little shot cups next to a white bottle labeled _Sake. _There was a black chair with its back facing towards me. Its occupant was looking out the window.

"Uh..Mr. Principal-san?" I nervously asked.

The chair turned around and revealed a beautiful blonde woman with her long hair in two pigtails, and amber eyes. She was wearing a very low cut white blouse with a green jacket over it. Not like it helped much. Let's just say this woman was _VERY_ well endowed.

"Mr. Principal??" She stood up and smacked her hands on the desk, shaking it. "I believe that's Miss Principal. Sigh...why does everyone automatically assume a principal is a man. Come Sakura, sit down. We have much to discuss." She extended her hand to one of two chairs in front of her desk.

I quickly walked to the chair she pointed to, and sat down.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Heh. Shizune buzzed me before you came in. Now, first off, my name is Tsunade and I'm your principal here at Konoha Academy. As you may have guessed, yes, we are a very private school of sorts. Only gifted students are allowed to attend here. And before you walked in I was observing your records and I find you quite the gifted young lady." She said with a smirk.

"Umm..I don't remember ever taking a test or anything to be accepted here. But thank you, Lady Tsunade, for thinking I am gifted." Then remembering the letter, I reached into my bag and pulled it out. "Here, I almost forgot, but my father told me to give this to you." I handed her the letter and she took it.

She sat there reading it for a couple of minutes.

"I see.." Tsunade mumbled to herself. "Well, I guess I should tell you what we do here. Remain seated, this may come as a surprise to you." She sighed once and cracked her knuckles.

"You are to be trained as a highly skilled assassin, or as we say, a ninja."

**Did she just say what I think she did?**

_A ninja ,huh? Sounds cool__**.**_

**COOL?? Its like the twentieth first century!! Not some weird old Kung Fu fighting movie!**

"Wh..What are you talking about? Ninja? Assassins? There must be a mistake.."

"Sakura, I know this is new to you but, yes, it's all true and it's not a mistake. Here let me explain. Your father has a very important company and his business partner does as well. Before they even decided to merge together, each had their own protection agency of sorts. Konoha Academy is one of them. This is the academy that has belonged to your father's family for many generations; it was passed down to him from his father. It's a very top secret agency, so of course you haven't heard of it before. Now Fugaku, your father's partner has his own as well. He now actually considers this one part of his protection agency now, too. His agency is very top secret. His oldest son is in charge of that one. But come of late, Fugaku himself has lost control of his agency, and his son with it. Akatsuki Agency was its name. But, to make the story short, you must be trained as ninja in order to inherit your father's corporation, just like he did when he was your age. Do I make myself clear?" She stared at me intently, with her head resting in her folded hands that were leaning on the desk.

"So, you're telling me that in order to inherit my father's corporation, I have to learn to kill people? That makes no sense." I replied back. What was going on here? I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy. See, many big companies have lots of money, yes? So, since there are many greedy people are there in this world, something or someone has to protect the company from getting money stolen or the head, now heads, such as your father and Fugaku, from being killed. You are a very gifted young lady. With lets see.." She started shifting through her papers til she found the one she was looking for. "Ah. Superhuman strength and incredible healing abilities. Those aren't like superhero powers. Those are what we call, ninjutsu. For you to have discovered them at such a young age without any training at all means you are very special indeed. Don't worry Sakura, all this will start to make better sense once you start your training. I will be your sensei, but until then, you must learn the basics before you can start training under me. Here at Konoha Academy, we split our students into groups of three plus one teacher. And that brings me to the final part of this conversation." Tsunade turned her head to the right and reached for a little radio looking thing on her desk. She pushed the button and out came a voice.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" It was Shizune's.

"Shizune, you may send them in now." She lifted her finger from the button and then the door opened.

In walked a tall man with silver hair all messy. He had a mask covering his whole face except for one eye that was crinkled up. He must be grinning.

"Sakura, this is to be your team teacher. This is Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade said.

I stood up from my chair and bowed to him. "Konichiwa, Kakashi-sama."

Next, walked in, more like ran in, a boy that looked to be about her age with blond hair sticking straight up and sharp ice-blue eyes. He had what looked like whiskers on both sides of his cheeks and was wearing the ugliest orange jumpsuit I had ever seen.

"Oi, Granny-sama, is this my new teammate?" He asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Ugh...Yes. And don't call me granny. I'm not that old!" Tsunade replied with an annoyed look. "Sakura, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be one of your teammates."

"Hai! Hello, Naruto." I bowed to him too.

"Sakura, eh? You're really pretty!! And look at your hair!! It's pink!! Kakashi-sensei, look at it!!" He exclaimed poking said man.

"Naruto, that's extremely rude. I'm sorry Sakura, but Naruto lacks in manners I'm afraid." Kakashi said while reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

"Now where's that third teammate of yours? Uchiha! Get in here!" Tsunade demanded. "Ah, Sasuke, there you are, meet your third teammate, Sakura."

I turned around from facing Tsunade, and stopped dead in my tracks.

There in the doorway stood _**Him...**_

"YOU..." I shouted.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you like it! It's a little vague, I know, but it will all be explained later on. And jeez what a shocker, who knew that Sasuke would be that man on the bench and her new teammate? Lol. Anyways, the next chapter should be up probably by next Saturday, the 19th. Maybe before that. Who knows. I got to work plus my moms birthday is coming up. But Ill update as soon as I can!

In the meantime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Training Begins


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

A Lesson Well Learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Rated M for: Violence, future lemons, angst, drama, and of course, Naruto's humor

Hey!! I'm soooo sorry that I'm posting late!! My internet has been down for a week and I've been working a lot. I'm really glad that you like the story so far though. I love getting all your reviews so keep them coming!!

Keep the reviews coming!! If I get alot then I'll update much quicker!! I love hearing from you guys!!

Also, Happy Belated Birthday to Akemi Akira!!

_Italics: Someone's thoughts_

**Bold: Someone who is replying to their inner thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics: Flashback or dream**_

Ok, so now enjoy the 3rd chapter!!

A Lesson Well Learned

* * *

Chapter 3: Training Begins

"A journey of a

thousand miles, must begin

with a single step"

-Lao Tzu

"_**You..." I shouted.**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the arrogant bastard from the garden!! I continued to gawk and still had my hand raised with my forefinger pointed at him.

"Sakura! That is no way to greet your new teammate AND your father's partner's son." Tsunade said.

"Hi..HIS SON??" I opened my eyes wide in surprise. This man, no this bastard, was the son of Fugaku??

_What the hell is he doing here? And Fugaku's son?? Confused much?_

**You're telling me. Who knew that nice ol' Fugaku had such a arrogant son. Wait a second, I thought Tsunade said Fugaku's son disappeared??**

_Hmm...maybe he came back? But then again, she would have known that._

Still staring at Sasuke...

_Nice name...rolls off the tongue nicely..._

**SHUTUP!!**

I shook my head and relaxed my arm down. I glanced around the room and noticed the faces I was getting. Kakashi's was kinda shocked yet not surprised. Naruto's was dumbstruck. Tsunade had a little vein popping out of her head...And Sasuke's face was, well...unreadable.

"Sakura, are you going to say anything NICE to your new teammate?" Tsunade said impatiently.

"Umm...well...I guess, konichi wa again, Uchiha." I bowed mockingly.

"Hn..." He replied while lifting his head the other way.

"Hmph!!" I replied back at him and crossed my arms and turned my head the other way, too.

"What's going on?? Sakura-chan? Teme? Have you guys met before??" Naruto scratched his head in utter innocence.

"Hmm...why don't you ask the Uchiha, Naruto." I said still looking at a very beautiful, fascinating white wall.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to him.

"Hn...she's annoying. More than you Naruto."

"YOU FILTHY MEAN BASTARD!!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

I felt a jerk from behind as someone grabbed my collar of my shirt. I winced in pain, then looked forward to where said bastard was standing. He wasn't there anymore. I looked around the room and still didn't see him. Then I glanced behind me to see who was still holding my collar...

It was him...

"Wha...How did you...?"

"SAKURA! SASUKE! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!" Tsunade yelled. "You are now each others teammates. So work together, not against each other." She turned her head towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, good luck with these three. You've got a lot of work set out for you. You are all dismissed. Start your first day of training Sakura, and when the day is over, come back here." And with that, she turned around and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Hn.." Sasuke mumbled as he finally let me go.

"Sigh...Alright you heard the Lady, let's start training." Kakashi replied as he walked out of the principal's office.

Sasuke walked out after Kakashi and Naruto followed closely behind. I was still standing there, still shocked at Sasuke's incredible speed. I shook my head and slowly followed the three men out of Lady Tsunade's office.

This was definitely going to be a very interesting day.

Walking through the hallways, there was a very uncomfortable silence between us new teammates and my new sensei. It was like you could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

_What you thinking about??_

**You're my mind, aren't you the one who's supposed to think for me?**

_Eh, maybe. I think you like that boy..._

**I think maybe you shouldn't think anymore. He's an arrogant bastard. Hardly my type at all...**

_Yea, but a sexy, handsome, bastard though._

**Oh you really are getting on my nerves...**

_I'm your brain...I am most of your nerves._

I continued walking, more like dragging my feet behind the three men, until they all stopped at a door.

Kakashi opened it and Naruto and the bastard walked through followed by Kakashi. I too, walked through. The door led to the outside and I followed them on a path that led out to a forest near the academy.

_I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is taking us?_

**I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon.**

As I strolled behind them, I just looked curiously at my environment. Up above the trees were thick but thin enough to still allow the sunlight to shine through. I lifted my arm to the brows of my eyes to shield the sun. I smiled to myself. I love to be outside. On all sides of me were trees and bushes. A dirt path was beneath my feet showing that this path was well worn and traveled. Most likely by other teams of these "ninjas".

I felt a jab at my side and looked over at a smiling blond head.

"So, Sakura-chan. You excited about your first day of becoming a ninja?" Naruto's teeth flashed in a big, goofy grin.

"I'm actually a little skeptical to this whole thing. I thought ninjas were special warriors in old stories about the feudal age. I never thought they actually existed, especially in today's world."

"Are you kidding me?? Ninjas are _very _real!! And they've existed for like EVER!! And I'm going to be the greatest of them all one day! I'm going to be the next principal of Konoha Academy!! BELIEVE IT!!" He jumped his fist into the air and once again, had that big toothy grin on his face.

I chuckled to myself. "Oh Naruto, you are quite the character. But dreams will come true one day if you keep trying." I smiled sweetly at him and walked on.

I could hear him mumbling to himself behind me and then him giggling. I smirked again. Naruto was certainly going to cheer me up. At least one teammate had a heart. And Kakashi seemed like a good guy. So I guess two out of three wasn't bad. But Sasuke? Ugh...stupid...arrogant...annoying...yea, annoying..bastard!!

"Alright, so this is where we'll begin our training." Kakashi said as we entered a clearing. "Now Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke's first day as well at Konoha academy. But they have prior training at their previous school, Konoha Prep. So they are more advanced. Today though, I will just like to test you three. You know, to see what you guys know about basic combat skills. Sakura, I'm not expecting too much from you since you just found out that ninjas exist but I'd like to see those talents of yours that Tsunade was bragging about. So don't let me down."

"ALRIGHT!! TRAINING TRAINING!!" Naruto screamed as he bounced around the clearing.

"Hn.." The bastard said.

"So your first exercise is to just raise your chakra levels a little bit until I say stop."

"Ummm...Kakashi-sensei? What's a chakra?" I said nervously. Damn I felt useless and stupid.

"WHAT!? You've never even heard of chakra Sakura-chan?? It's the essentials needed to being a ninja!!" Naruto explained oh so excitedly.

"Right Naruto. We all have chakra inside us. Think of it almost like your blood. It flows throughout your body. It's the essence that all ninja call upon to use in combat, or anything else. With training and hard concentration, you can control and eventually use it in what we ninja call "ninjutsu". Ninjutsu is a technique in which all ninja use. We'll learn about those later. Now, I'll demonstrate."

I watched intently at Kakashi. He closed his eyes and stood there for a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling in the air. A sort of energy flowing towards him. Then a light glow was emanating from his body. It was unbelievable! It was incredible! And somehow, sometime soon, I'd learn to do that!

He opened his eyes and the glow slowly dissipated. "Did you see the glow? That is my chakra, but formed outside the body. In order to do this first you must concentrate and find your chakra flow. Once you find it, concentrate on manipulating it to where you want it to go. Then, with steady control, force it out of your body but keep it close to you like a shield just like I demonstrated. Naruto, you try it first."

"Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei!!" I watched as Naruto stood up straight and tall with his arms at his sides. He closed his eyes. His face started to strain a little bit and I could see his fists balling up. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple. A couple of minutes passed until I felt that strange sensation again, albeit not as strong as before. I looked on at Naruto and could see a light blue glow about him now. He opened his eyes and took a deep breathe and the glow disappeared once more.

"Not bad Naruto, although you need to practice on your control and concentration more. At your age you should be able to do that more easily. Sasuke you next." Kakashi replied while turning to the Uchiha.

I watched again, although not as intently as Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes, and within a split second I felt his "chakra" in the air. He had a darker shade of blue emanating from him. He opened his eyes and still allowed the glow to stay. He then slowly started walking towards a tree, placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against. Finally, he let the chakra shield dissipate.

"Very good Sasuke. But don't be such a stuck up know it all. We all know your family is gifted." The masked man said.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted.

"Stupid showoff! Teme..." Naruto growled out.

"Now, Sakura give it a try." Kakashi said turning towards me.

I took in a deep breath. "Well...here goes nothing." I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. I let my mind clear of everything. I listened and felt around for chakra flow. My heartbeat was like a pounding noise in my ears. But still I listened on. I concentrated harder and soon found it. It was like a rushing river of power near my veins. I gripped onto it and imagined it flowing outside me. It felt warm. It felt good. Slowly, I could feel it forming on the outside of my body. It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt! Warm, yet cold. Pulsating around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the pinkish glow around me before it quickly disappeared back inside my "chakra veins".

"AMAZING SAKURA-CHAN!! I could never do it on my first try!!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I think you have a talent in control. That was very good for a first attempt. Well done." Kaskashi's mask crinkled a little bit. I could only think that was a smile underneath it.

"Thank you...it was so different. It felt amazing! I never knew I had that in me." As I said it I instantly felt dizzy after. I swayed a little bit. I put my hand to my head and slowly sat to the ground. "Ommm..." I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" I felt a presence near me and noticed it was Naruto.

"She's fine Naruto. She's just not used to using her chakra yet." I could hear footsteps coming towards me and then felt a hand take hold of my wrist. "Here let me check your pulse. Hmm...it's a little fast, but that's normal. Sakura take a break for a little bit. Here.." I felt arms around my sides and before I knew it I was lifted up and the settled back on the ground again with my back against a tree. "Rest here and just watch ok?" Kakashi walked away and turned towards the two boys.

I felt a little less dizzy now that I was sitting down. I gazed out and watched the three men carefully. Dizzy, sick, or whatever I was right now, I was _not_ going to let it ruin my curiosity. I wanted to learn more about my newly learned power.

**This is sooo cool!! This is like a dream, or a movie!!**

_Heh, I always knew you had it. Didn't you ever wonder what allowed you to heal yourself or what gave you your strength?_

**I never would have expected this though. And other people who have it too!! I'm not the only one! I'm not a freak!!**

_Hmm...I wouldn't go that far..._

"Ok, for the next exercise, Naruto and Sasuke, I want you to fight each other. Anything goes, but when I say stop, you stop. Understood?" He looked between the two said boys.

They both nodded and stared at each other.

"I'm gonna beat you this time teme!!" Naruto said.

"Hn...don't get your hopes up." Sasuke cocked a little grin.

"At the count of three begin. 1...2...3!!"

And with that Naruto and Sasuke were attacking each other. Punching, kicking, blocking. Fists flying everywhere. I could only hold my breath in. I didn't want either one to be hurt. Well, not Naruto anyways...

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!" Three more Naruto's popped out of no where and started rushing towards Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke smirked. He raised his hand to his mouth and took a deep breath. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" A river of fire shot out from his hand and aimed straight towards the 4 Narutos. They were covered in smoke and fire. I heard three popping noises and when the smoke cleared, all that remained was a log on the ground where the multiple Narutos were before.

I darted my eyes back to Sasuke and behind him was Naruto with a knife in his hand aiming for Sasuke's back. I gasped and before I knew it, Sasuke whipped around, grabbed Naruto's right wrist and wrested the knife from it. Sasuke then punched him in the stomach. Naruto doubled over and spat blood at the ground. He then was knocked on his back and Sasuke held the knife to his throat.

"That's good enough boys." Kakashi stepped in.

Sasuke then dropped the knife next to the blond's head, stood back up and backed up a couple of steps.

"Keep trying Naruto. Maybe next time you'll beat him." Kakashi bent over and offered his hand out. Naruto gripped it and stood up slowly. He wiped the now drying blood off his cheek and shot his head up towards where Sasuke stood.

"I'll get you next time, teme. Believe it." He smirked.

The said Uchiha just smirked and turned his head. "I wouldn't count on it, baka."

I finally exhaled and sighed to myself.

**I was scared for a minute there. These men can handle themselves pretty well.**

_You were scared cuz you thought your darling Sasuke was going to get stabbed..admit it!_

**I was not! That jerk can die for all I care.**

_And if he did, the world would be sad. No more gorgeous man..._

**Oh do shut up.**

"Sakura, how are you feeling now?" Kakashi was standing about a foot away from me.

"I feel better now. How are they feeling?" I nodded my head towards the two men.

"They're fine. They've had worse believe me. Although, Naruto needs some rest now. Sasuke get over here!" He yelled.

The dark haired man walked over to where I was sitting.

"Yea, sensei?" He said.

"Sakura, I want to see your abilities. I want you to fight Sasuke now. I did want to test you against Naruto but since he's a little roughed up, Sasuke will do." My crazy sensei said.

"You want me to fight him??" I was shocked. No way could I stand up to this guy. I just found out about my ability there's no way I can even land a finger on him if I tried.

_Ah, but it gives you a chance to touch him..._

**The only touching I'm going to do is punching him straight in his cocky mouth.**

I grinned up at Sasuke. "Alright, I'll do it." I stood up and brushed the dirt from my skirt. "Unless, the Uchiha is scared..." I smiled at him and walked away.

"Hn.."

"Alright, same rules. When I say stop you two stop. Ready?"

We both nodded towards our sensei.

"1...2...3!! Begin!"

My first idea was I had to find a hidden area and watch him for a little bit. So I darted straight for the forest. Ducking under branches and roots, I found a perfect place to hide. I climbed up into a tree and gazed down at the clearing. Sasuke wasn't there anymore. I glanced around on all sides and still didn't see any sign of him. I closed my eyes and just listened.

I could hear the air blowing through the trees above me. The steady beat of my heart. But nothing else. The Uchiha was good. Very good.

I'll admit, I was rather scared, but I wasn't going to let that bastard show me up. I had to prove myself.

I continued to listen. I could still hear the same sounds as before. Still, nothing out of the ordinary. I exhaled slowly. Opening my eyes slowly, I got the scare of my life!

Crouched on the branch in front of me was the bastard himself.

"Hn...not a very good hiding spot." He smirked. He pulled a knife out of his pouch on his leg and looked at me.

As quick as I could I jumped off the branch and ran. Looking behind me to see if he was following, I bumped into something hard, yet soft. I fell back with a plop.

"Ah..." I winced. Looking up to see what I hit; there he was again just smirking down at me.

"You can't run from me, Sakura." I stood up as fast as I could and ran towards him and swung at him with all my strength. He easily dodged to the left and grabbed my arm. He held it tight and swung me around. He then grabbed my other arm with his left hand. I was trapped now, my back to his chest and he held both my arms useless. I winced again in pain from the way he was gripping me.

_No way am I letting him win this easily!_

I picked my foot up and kicked him in the shin, earning myself my freedom. He let go but just as fast tried to regain his hold on me but I got away. I turned around swiftly and once again aimed for that damned face with my fist. This time, although barely, landing a hit against his jaw. I saw the surprise in his dark eyes for a second, but it soon turned into something more like rage. He crouched down and kicked my feet from under me. And I fell again unto my back and before I knew it he was on top of me with his fist raised. He swung down and I dodged my head to the left, feeling the backlash from his hand hitting the ground kicking dirt up against my face.

Looking back up at him, I swung my free hand towards his chest, but he easily blocked it. He now gripped both my hands and pinned them on the ground by my side.

I was out of ideas. He was just too strong. There was no way I was going to get free now. I gazed up at him. In this position he had the upper hand, but because he was holding my arms down with his, he now couldn't hit me. I had to think quick. His face was very close to me now. And I did the only thing I could think of.

I picked my head up off the ground and kissed the damn bastard.

* * *

I know, I know you guys are really going to hate me now. I don't update for a while and then I leave you with a cliff hanger. . Sorry!! I did make it longer thought and I promise that the 4th chapter will be up much quicker. I have been working a lot at my job. So, I've been tired lately. I'm soo sorry I kept you guys waiting!! But I hope you liked this chapter!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Chapter 4: Meet the Uchihas


End file.
